Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. They may be fabricated on a semiconductor wafer using semiconductor processing technology. A solar cell includes P-type and N-type diffusion regions. Solar radiation impinging on the solar cell creates electrons and holes that migrate to the diffusion regions, thereby creating voltage differentials between the diffusion regions. In a backside contact solar cell, both the diffusion regions and the metal contact fingers coupled to them are on the backside of the solar cell. The contact fingers allow an external electrical circuit to be coupled to and be powered by the solar cell.
Accordingly, techniques for improving the fabrication process and reducing the cost of manufacturing solar cells are generally desirable. Such techniques include printing and curing of dopants on silicon substrates through processes like ink-jet printing. These or other similar embodiments form the background of the current invention.